


forever and always

by MavenMorozova



Series: tlc ship weeks 2020 [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fade to Black, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Smut, Songfic, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, Wolflet, tlc ship weeks 2020, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: One Shots from Wolflet Week 2020!ratings are as follows:day 1, ch 1:tomatoes- m (fade to black sex, feeding kink)day 3, ch 3:hunger- tday 4, ch 3:the ruling of the universe- g (soulmate au)day 5, ch 4:not a killer- g/t (star wars au)day 6, ch 5:my alpha- ech 6:rainy day- g
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: tlc ship weeks 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884253
Kudos: 28





	1. tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that this first one shot is weird. i blame ohgodmyeyes for getting me into this kink, but this isn't nsfw, it's just general attraction.

“Are you going to finish that?” Scarlet asked Ze’ev with a smile. He was currently hunched over a plate of tomatoes, but not eating them, instead breathing in their scent deeply.

“I don’t know if I can, Scarlet,” he replied, exhaustion seeping through his voice. “You gave me so many.” At that, he looked up at her, a challenge in his gaze. He sounded almost...petulant. In a good way, of course.

Grinning, Scarlet sat down at the kitchen table beside him, tilting her head to one side. “Let me help you,” she murmured softly, picking up the vegetable with her bare hand and lifting it to his lips. “Eat up. You don’t want these to go to waste.”

His eyes darkened with a premature look that shouldn’t have elicited any feeling from her, but nevertheless, she felt something stir below her gut, and with a fluttering heart, pushed it away.

After a long moment, Ze’ev bit into the tomato, letting its juices dribble down his chin. “Good?” Scarlet asked, and he nodded in reply, albeit with a slightly pained expression. He swallowed and looked at her, expectant. Scarlet only sighed. “Really? You’re going to make me feed these to you, you big baby?”

“I love it when you feed me,” he said in a husky voice that matched his eyes, and Scarlet felt her stomach flip again. “ _ Especially _ when it’s tomatoes.”

She sighed and lifted the next red sphere from the plate, relishing Ze’ev’s excited grin as he gulped down the second tomato, then a third. Finally—

“Scarlet, I really can’t eat anymore,” Ze’ev sighed with a little burp, which made her giggle. He looked faintly embarrassed, but said nothing but a tiny “excuse me.”

“That’s alright,” she said in reply, lifting up the plate with the final tomato and placing it in the sink. “You’ll just have to feed this one to me.”

His emerald eyes glinted again. “There is nothing I’d love more.” His gaze tracked her as she sat down again, the tomato in her hands. She passed it to him with reverence, opening her mouth.

He snorted. “You’re not going to the dentist, Scar.”

“Oh. You’re right.” They both laughed, and Scarlet closed her eyes, taking in the moment. She loved these evenings in the farmhouse after a long day. After a moment, when he hadn’t moved, she popped open her eye to see Ze’ev staring at her. “What is it? You want to eat the tomato after all?”

“No,” he said softly, voice whispery and so unlike his usual perpetual growl. “You just look so beautiful.”

“Oh, Ze’ev…”

Forgetting about the tomato, she leaned forward to kiss him.

_ Splat _ ! Red juice landed on her face and dripped down from her mouth to her jaw. “ZE’EV!” Scarlet shrieked, but he was too fast, jumping up from the table with the smashed tomato and holding it above his head. She tried to grab his leg but was met with fruitless attempts, laughing as Ze’ev grinned at her, his sharp canines showing.

“Will I get a tomato-y kiss after you eat this?” he teased, and Scarlet nodded, her lip jutting out in a mock-pout. “Fine,” Ze’ev said, and they sat down at the table again, his hand reaching up to her mouth to feed her.

Scarlet groaned as she sucked the remaining juice from her mouth and licked the spill around her lips from where Ze’ev had thrown the tomato at her. “Mmm—this is so good,” she moaned. “I wonder who grew it?”

Ze’ev laughed heartily again, sweeping her up from the chair and carrying her bridal-style up the farmhouse stairs. “You look so beautiful when you’ve just been fed,” he whispered into her ear through her unruly curls. As he laid her down on their bed, she replied, “I was just about to say that to you, you know.”

“Really?”

“Really. You eating is really sexy, I have no idea why.”

Ze’ev shrugged, though the glint of amusement in his stare revealed that he knew more than he was letting on. “Maybe it’s because I eat you out so well,” he murmured.

“Uh, I’ll be the judge of that,” Scarlet said with a smirk. She did, in fact, love the way that his sharp teeth grazed her sensitive skin as he kissed all over her body, especially when he moved lower. But she would wait to admit that.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. “Hungry?”


	2. hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3: song lyric day. I chose _Hunger_ by Of Monsters and Men because this is the perfect angsty wolflet song!
> 
> enjoy!

—✧—

_ I couldn't breathe if I tried _

_ I lay my head on the floor _

_ My beating heart wanted more _

_ But I'll keep it in and keep you out _

_ … _

_ Hungry for the kill, but this hunger, it isn't you _

_ Voices disappear when you are speaking, in sombre tunes _

_ I will be the wolf and when you're starving, you'll need it too _

_ Hungry for the kill, but this hunger, it isn't you _

_ — Hunger _ by Of Monsters and Men

—✧ —

She felt like she was dreaming, though she knew that wasn’t the case at all. What was in front of her was terrifying and painfully real, and she felt the urge to scream, but all the air had been stolen from her lungs.

_ It can’t be him, it can’t be him. _

But it was.

“Wolf?”

He was panting heavily, breath almost wet on her shoulder as his nose brushed her jaw, sniffing. Like a true wolf.  _ Scarlet _ , she thought she heard, but she couldn’t be sure, for the storm of her emotions was howling around them, blocking anything else out aside from her paralyzing dichotomy of love and fear that pulsed between them.

Wolves smelled fear, didn’t they? Scarlet wished that she knew, but the thought was fleeting.

“It isn’t you,” she whispered, barely hearing the sound of her own voice. It was a small shred of hope, and Scarlet prayed that she was right. Wolf wouldn’t hurt her, ever. They had solved that problem long ago. So what was happening now? There was no Lunar thaumaturge in sight, no twisted Master Jael who could corrupt his thoughts.

Unless. Unless their presence in his blood had stayed with him after it all, if the genetic tampering had gone deeper than either of them had imagined. She didn’t want to think about it, but it was possible, and it sent chills in waves down her spine.

She was drawn back to Wolf as he reached a hand to her back, pulling her closer and taking a deep whiff of her scent. His movements were simultaneously tantalizingly arousing and gave her little pinpricks of fear, as she was not sure how aware of himself he was.

Daring to open her eyes and look at him, she saw that Wolf’s stare was right on her throat, the emerald green shining through the darkness. She saw his Adam’s Apple bob once as he swallowed and she saw his lips bare into a grimace, revealing his sharp teeth.  _ Come back to me,  _ she wanted to say, but she couldn’t speak.

She was overwhelmingly aware of the lack of her gun pressing into her skin where it was usually tucked into her waistband, but she did not dare to retrieve it from the house. She cursed herself for being so careless and forgetful. But then again—the fact that she wanted it at all gave her pause. Did her finaceé really warrant carrying a gun around? If so...she wasn’t sure if they were meant for each other after all.

A noise sounded in the brush to her side, and for the first time, Scarlet registered her surroundings which she had previously blocked out. Wolf had pushed Scarlet against the back wall of the farmhouse as dusk had fallen, and they were still there, him unable to hurt his alpha, and her unable to bring him back to his own mind.

Briefly, she wondered if this was how Winter had felt before she’d had the Bioelectric Security System installed. Helpless against her own mind. Except right now, this was Wolf she had to worry about.

As soon as he heard it, Wolf’s head jerked to the noise as if his neck had been snapped, and it gave Scarlet whiplash to see him move that fast, even if it was normal for him. She felt her breathing quicken again as he pulled his weight off her slightly, peering into the brush and beyond to where the fields lay. Scarlet prayed that there was a rabbit or another small critter there—perhaps there was some small piece of raw meat that could soothe his appetite.

She watched with bated breath as he stalked the noise, moving silently towards the bushes. But the attack never happened. Instead, as Scarlet moved ever so slowly to push herself away from the wall, Wolf’s head jerked back towards her, and he let out a growl, baring his teeth.

The gesture was so painfully reminiscent of what they had gone through together before the Battle of Luna that Scarlet couldn’t help a painful lump rising her throat. Before she knew it, his mouth was pressed to her neck again, and she wasn’t sure if he was kissing her or licking her, but she did feel his teeth graze her skin.

_ Scarlet, my love,  _ she thought she heard him say again, and she raised a trembling hand to his hair, running through its tangles. She whispered promises to him that everything would be alright. She kissed the top of his head gently to distract herself from her fear, and when his teeth latched themselves around a particularly fleshy part of her neck, she didn’t scream, only letting out a soft sigh of air.

“Scarlet?” His voice was very real this time, and Scarlet opened her eyes, barely realizing that she’d closed them. Wolf was standing before her, eyes flitting around like he didn’t know where he was. “Sc-Scarlet?” he asked again.

“Wol-Ze’ev?” she murmured back, and his green eyes jumped to hers, unblinking. She saw them drop to where a bruise was undoubtedly forming on her neck, and quickly covered the spot with her hand. “Don’t worry about it, love.”

He seemed to tremble where he stood, face crumpling with grief. “I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t,” Scarlet told him in an attempt to sound matter-of-fact, but with her lingering nerves, she sounded lacked the intended gumption. Her voice came off as weak even to her own ears.

“No, Scar, I was about to,” Wolf said, drawing her into a tight hug. Scarlet tensed, but she did not allow herself to flinch. She wouldn’t do that to him. “Something reminded me not to...the scent of you, maybe, or your touch in my hair.” She felt a hot tear drop onto her shoulder from his eyes, and squeezed him tighter, drawing soft circles on his back with her fingers. “I don’t know what came over me,” he finished with a sob.

“Oh, Ze’ev,” Scarlet murmured, pulling back to give him a slow kiss. “I know you would never hurt me.” This wasn’t exactly the truth—now she wasn’t so sure. Scarlet wondered if perhaps they should talk to Cinder, who would have access to the database of the mutant soldier information. She’d be able to tell them what was going on.

“Whatever happened,” Scarlet said firmly, “it won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of it.”

Wolf nodded, but he looked unconvinced. “But how—?”

“A code word,” Scarlet suggested, running a hand up and down his arm. “Something to let me know that I need to prepare myself.”

“A code word,” Wolf repeated, nodding. “That could work. But what could it be?”

“How about ‘telephone?’” Scarlet asked. It was an old device from the second era, and she knew that neither of them would use it often. “Is that alright?”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied with a pained smile. Scarlet knew that he was still shaken over what had just happened. “...I just...I wonder what triggers this.”

“We’ll figure it out, we always do,” Scarlet whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips, his jaw, his collarbone. “I wouldn’t be engaged to you if it weren’t possible.” She pushed her doubts away and let him kiss her, right where he’d pushed her against the farmhouse wall with all the hunger of a wild animal. He was much more tender now.

_ They would _ , Scarlet told herself.  _ No matter what. They would get through it together _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i love to see what people think so if you leave a comment you are awesome! stay safe and see ya later when i post day 4 (since I'm a day behind lol)


	3. the ruling of the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet has noticed her soulmate mark darkening since she met Wolf. But she's still not sure what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: soulmates au in which two soulmates share a unique marking that darkens over time as you spend more time with them.
> 
> for wolflet week day 4 - au day!

At first, seeing the black ink on his arm, Scarlet thinks that Wolf’s soulmate mark is beginning to show. It’s a rectangular tattoo, a stream of seemingly random letters and numbers, and she feels a sting of disappointment when the mark isn’t the same as hers, which has begun to ripen ever since she ran into him in the Rieux Tavern.

He can’t be her soulmate, though; it doesn’t make sense. Scarlet’s Grand-mere would have never approved of a man like him, so brutal and carnivorous. And yet, Scarlet’s soulmate mark is darkening as clear as Luna shines on the Earth each night, and now, Scarlet doesn’t know what to think.

But it doesn’t matter, for now her father has told her that the men who tortured him have numbers and letters stamped on their arm just like Wolf has, and Scarlet knows that this is no soulmate mark at all, but instead the cold inking of a brutal force of barbarics.

She should never have trusted him. And how foolish she was to think him her soulmate.

It’s not that she is especially into him, though certainly his eerie green eyes are striking, but Scarlet has waited a long time to find her soulmate; far longer than those in Rieux, who have been cloistered together in their small town for their entire lives. It’s led Scarlet to believe that she’s meant to travel elsewhere, and yet, she does not want to leave the farm.

Perhaps, she thinks, she will meet her soulmate as she travels to find Grand-mere, for that is her only option now, seeing as the police have abandoned the case.

***

Wolf is sitting beside her on the train, leg jittery as he stares out the window at the passing hills and faded, dull greenery. She still can’t believe that she is  _ here _ , with  _ him _ , of all people and in all places. Scarlet has learned to love the farm and the countryside...she never imagined that she would return to the city.

As the train rolls on, Scarlet rolls back the sleeve of her red hoodie to find the soulmate mark on the inside of her wrist darkening further, just over where her ID chip lies. She examines it closely, noting the little stars scattered around the central figure. She couldn’t tell what it was before, but she can now: it’s a small outline of a howling wolf, and it sends a shiver down her spine.

Is it a coincidence that the very man sitting across from her—?

As she tilts her head back up to think, Scarlet notices that Wolf’s eyes have shifted to her, and now they drop down to where her soulmate mark lies, exposed. Flinching, she shoots him an irritated glare, immediately letting her sleeve fall back into place as she leans against her headrest once more.

Strangely enough, Wolf looks rather taken aback by the sight of her mark, nevertheless, he shrinks back into his seat as she covers it back up again. He looks like he wants to say something, but then thinks better of it. Still, though, there’s intent set in his eyes.

“Just spit it out,” Scarlet says after a moment of awkward staring and glancing away to look at fidgeting fingers and out the window and up at the train car ceiling. “I know you want to say something.”

Wolf hesitates a few seconds more before finally speaking. “Your soulmate mark,” he mumbles quietly, voice rusty from their mutual silence on the train ride so far. “It’s darkening.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I don’t think that I saw it on you before. At the farm, I mean.”

“Is that really any of your business?” Scarlet asks him sternly, fidgeting with the drawstring of her hoodie. “You are a total stranger to me. And I don’t typically let strangers in on my romantic life.”

Wolf seems slightly abashed, ducking his head back so that he’s looking down again. “I’m sorry that I intruded, then,” he says, surprisingly soft. Scarlet pauses; she senses that he wants to say more, but she doesn’t really care to hear it, so instead she stands, brushing her hands on her jeans. “I’m going to the dining car. Want anything?”

Wolf shakes his head to one side jerkily, a barely perceptible movement. “Suit yourself,” she says, and heads down the hall.

***

“That’s quite the specific search.”

Scarlet whirls from where she is slumped in her little corner booth in the dining car, searching for whoever called to her. A man is sitting across the car, and noticing that she has spotted him, slides over across the booth from her with a lazy, self-righteous grin. How did he see her portscreen from all the way over there?

But she has no time to wonder.

“‘Righteous lupine wannabes?’” the man says, parroting her latest input into the search bar. “Wonder what that could mean.”

Scarlet doesn’t really wish to talk to him at all, but she humors him anyway. His name is Ran, and they chat for a bit, all the while her sense of queasiness building. He orders them both chocolate milks...and that’s when she sees it. A dark patch of ink near the base of his neck, dark and full. A fully realized soulmate mark.

It’s a howling wolf, just like hers.

The queasiness has become full-blown nausea, and Scarlet unconsciously tugs down her hoodie’s sleeve over where her own soulmate mark lies, though it’s already well-hidden.

When she looks back up, Ran has turned back to face her, sliding a chocolate milk in front of her seat. He tilts his head to the left, smiling slightly, as if amused, but his eyes are cold. “Something wrong?”

“N-no,” Scarlet mutters, though she’s aware that she sounds unconvincing and defensive. Taking a swig of her chocolate milk, she allows herself a brief moment of panic before schooling her face back into a neutral expression.

“My companion is waiting,” she tells Ran without regret. “I best be getting back to him.” She places the emphasis on the last word, but Ran only smirks, which serves to unnerve her even further.

He  _ can’t  _ be her soulmate. He  _ can’t _ ! Can he?

***

Scarlet does the best she can to put the whole Ran incident out of her head as she and Wolf prepare to jump off the train and head into the forest.

But apparently, that wasn’t the last of him. For now, here he is again, walking into their makeshift campsite by their fire to eat their just-cooked duck. Convenient. He scratches at his neck irritably, and her eyes are drawn to the mark there yet again. It makes her sick, and Scarlet has to set down her duck breast as another wave of nausea rolls through her.

Wolf is looking at her now, a sideways glance that conveys the concern he can’t speak of in Ran’s presence, but Scarlet just looks away. What is she supposed to say anyway?

Ran catches Scarlet’s eye then, and gives her a tiny smirk. Scarlet shivers under her hoodie, though she tries to hide it.

It’s a relief when they leave him, even as Scarlet’s arm phantomly vibrates from the aftermath of shooting Wolf in the arm, and even as the smell of fire and cooked duck lingers in her nostrils. She grips Wolf around his shoulders and neck as he prepares to jump onto the coming train, and in a moment of reckless abandon, she brushes a kiss against his temple. Wolf tenses, all of his muscles freezing in place, right before they jump.

She wonders if she should have done it, but as Scarlet pulls away, she sees something at the base of his neck, a hint of dark ink reaching out like the tendrils of a vine from under the fabric of his shirt.

A soulmate mark? It’s dark, just like hers, and Scarlet briefly feels a moment of hope.

Then they are flying through the air, and her heart flies into her stomach. The landing on the train’s roof is messy and they both flail, Wolf grabbing Scarlet’s arm to hoist her up as she begins to slip. But although her heart is beating quickly with the moment’s adrenaline, she can’t help but snuggle into his embrace as he pulls her forward to protect her from the wind, even if it’s just for a moment.

She doesn’t care if he’s her soulmate or not, but she certainly knows that she has a crush.

After their mutual excess energy fades away and they pull themselves into an empty car, Wolf eyes her carefully, gaze setting again on her soulmate mark, which has been revealed again by the wind whipping around them. She’s about to cover it back up again instinctively when Wolf grabs her wrist in a flash, staring at the tattoo-like mark intensely.

“Hey!” Scarlet barks at him, trying to yank her arm away from his touch, but he holds onto her firmly, his other hand tracing the lines that shape the wolf’s snout raised in a howl and the stars enveloping him in a permanent undefined constellation.

“This is beautiful,” he says softly, the breath from his mouth—so very close to the skin of her wrist—tickling her gently. He looks up at her, green eyes fixating on her own. “It’s a soulmate mark, isn’t it?”

Scarlet nods just barely, schooling her expression. She can’t let him know how nervous she is at him seeing this very personal part of her, and the fact that he or Ran could be her soulmate. Because at this point, it has to be one of them; it’s the only possible explanation, for they both have marks as dark as hers.

“A wolf,” Wolf whispers, thumbing over the mark again. He leans his nose towards it and gives it a whiff, smiling slightly at Scarlet as he does so. Strangely enough, she feels her stomach flip at his rugged beauty and the way that he looks at her. “Like me,” he says quietly.

“Like you,” Scarlet echoes, and when her lips briefly turn up, he lets her hand go with a regretful flippancy. “Why? Is that what your soulmate mark looks like, too?” She tries to sound casual, though she is aware that she’s failing miserably.

Wolf frowns, and he suddenly looks withdrawn, sad. Lonely. “I don’t have one,” he mutters so that she can just barely hear him when she strains her ears.

Scarlet leans back, tapping her fingers on the windowsill of the compartment. “Are you sure? I saw one on your neck when we jumped.”

He looks taken aback by that, eyes widening and mouth parting slightly. “I—I do?”

Scarlet nods, her lips pressed together. She can’t help but find the situation just a little bit amusing. “You haven’t seen it?” She shakes her head, this time chuckling at herself. “Oh, well I suppose you can’t see it without a mirror.”

Wolf’s eyes narrow at her slight smile, and he shrinks back into his seat. “Are you trying to play a trick on me?”

At this, Scarlet outrightly laughs. “Wolf! Of course not. I’ve never been more serious.”

As she speaks, he seems to soften, to come back, as if a moth drawn to the light. Hesitating, he opens his mouth. Shuts it again.

“What is it?” she asks gently.

“Could you—describe it to me? Possibly?” Wolf replies, his voice small in its unconfidence. His leg is jittering again, fingers twitching nervously.

Scarlet nods slowly, feeling her own heart begin to pound. She takes in a breath. Swallows. “You’ll have to remove your shirt,” she says.

Wolf’s eyes widen. “Of course.” He looks rather nervous as he pulls the garment over his head in one swift movement, revealing scarred, toughened skin stretched tightly over almost inhumanely defined muscles. Scarlet feels something inside her jump at the sight. “Okay,” she breathes, taking the few steps to sit beside him as he turns and reveals the back of his neck to her.

She can see the entirety of the mark now, bold and dark and entrancingly familiar. A howling wolf with an upward pointed snout. An abundance of scars scattered in disarray.  _ They share the same mark _ .

“Scarlet?” Wolf whispers, and she suddenly realizes that she’s been far too quiet.

“It’s—It’s like my mark, too,” she murmurs back, unwilling to let her voice shake. She can barely believe it. This hulky street-fighter of a man is meant to be her soulmate? Alas, however, she cannot deny the strange attraction she feels for him, however, and knowing that they are meant to be has only empowered her.

Hardly believing her own boldness, she places her hands on his shoulders, urging him to turn around and face her. “Thank you,” she whispers against the white noise of the maglev train humming above the tracks, “for helping me find my grandmother.”

He looks severely pained at something unrevealed to her as she leans in and kisses him, their bodies melting against each other, his hands wrapping around her sides and back, running along the seams of her hoodie. But she ignores it, and apparently, so does he.

They are meant for each other, and that in itself, according to the ruling of the laws of the universe, is worth more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! reviews/comments are ALWAYS appreciated! stay safe<3!


	4. not a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze'ev, a clone in the Grand Army of the Republic, and Scarlet, a Jedi general, both want to leave the war. But they don't always have a choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for wolflet week day 4: change the universe (i chose sw, as usual to keep up the tlc sw aus tradition)

“You’re not one of them,” Scarlet whispers softly, letting her hand rest on Ze’ev’s cheek. His skin is rough and scarred from battle, his face identical to that of every other of his brothers. His fellow clones.

“There’s nothing wrong with being honorable and loyal to your country,” Ze’ev replies stiffly, pulling away from her touch. He moves to replace his helmet, but Scarlet holds him back. They are alike in so many ways, she realizes. They both have wanted to leave their respective orders, Scarlet from the Jedi and Ze’ev from the Grand Army of the Republic. The difference is, Scarlet has a choice.

Ze’ev has never had a real choice in his life.

“That’s not what I meant,” murmurs Scarlet finally, brushing a finger over his lips, and the motion makes him flinch with nervous energy. They have never admitted the feelings that have been budding between them, and now, it has almost reached a breaking point. “I meant,” she continues softly, “that you don’t have to be a killer.”

At that, Ze’ev says nothing.

“You don’t have to destroy everything in your path for your country. That’s not right.” She gulps. “We could run away together, we could—”

“We can’t do that, Scarlet,” he whispers quietly, already defeated. “I’d be a deserter, and you’d be permanently disrespected by the rest of the Jedi.”

“I don’t give a  _ single kriff  _ about that!” Scarlet replies fiercely, yanking his clone helmet from him and tossing it on the ground beside her. Without it, he looks more like who he really is: a simple, sweet man who really has never wanted to hurt anyone.

Sure, he looks just like every one of his brothers. But even without his distinctive tattoos, Scarlet would be able to know anyway. She would know the hardness of the line of his jaw and the exact softness of his lips and the fire in his bright green eyes. She would know him anywhere, in any life, no matter what or who he looks like.

“Don’t let them make you a killer,” Scarlet murmurs again.

“I destroy  _ battle droids _ ,” he replies sardonically, or at least, attempting to sound that way and utterly failing, for the desperation in his voice is quite apparent. “Not people.”

“But you have been made to kill, haven’t you?” she asks him slowly. “You’ve assassinated Separatist sympathizers and Separatist generals, too.”

“Don’t remind me,” is all he has the will to say.

“Then come with me. Please. We’ll get away from this kriffing war and we’ll start a life together. A farm, maybe.”

He swallows, grimaces. Pulls himself from her grip and goes to retrieve his discarded helmet. “I’m sorry, General Benoit, I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! another tlc star wars au!!! im going to make a series for that just so i can collect them under one umbrella. also, keep an eye out for a multichap tlc + renegades + star wars au coming soon that will feature: wolflet, winlet, jacinter, Cresswell, cress/nova/danna (darnobell), vader/ace anarchy (valec), honey harper/levana (honevana), and thorne/han (carslo) among other things, probably kaider at some point idk
> 
> if you want more details:  
> \- levana as palpatine  
> \- renegades council as the jedi  
> \- anarchists as sith lords  
> \- winter as the adoptive sister of leia  
> \- scarlet as a rebel alliance pilot  
> \- wolf as an imperial officer  
> \- for more cress + thorne details see "smugglers and slicers" (one of the chapters of my cresswell ship week collection  
> \- as you can see i am very excited


	5. my alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Ze'ev fuck. For the prompt "red" albeit very loosely based on that. Ze'ev makes a few references to her hair? Does that count?  
> content warning: smut ahead.

Scarlet was washing the dishes when a pair of arms wrapped around her and gave her a loving squeeze. Ze’ev’s hug took her by surprise, but she nevertheless appreciated it, laughing as he tickled her midriff.

“Ze’ev, I’m going to drop—these dishes—ahh!—if you don’t—”

He laughed with her, grabbing the plate in her hands and setting it aside. “I’ll do that later,” Ze’ev growled in her ear, the seemingly innocuous words sending a flare of anticipation right down from her breast to her pelvis.

“What are you going to do in the meantime?” she asked in reply, words barely above a whisper. A challenge.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless,” he murmured from behind her, and sighing, Scarlet reached back to twist her fingers in his hair. She loved those words from his lips. Those terrible, beautiful, twisted, terrifying, lips that sat atop an inhumane snout.

_ He was no less sexy for it _ , she thought.

“Well, do it,” Scarlet muttered, spinning around in his grip so that she was facing him, and tracing light lines on the scars of his face.

Ze’ev grinned wickedly, and another wave of arousal pulsed through her. He lifted her in a fireman’s carry over his shoulder, Scarlet laughing as he did so, kicking her knees against his chest uselessly. Ze’ev carried her up the stairs, that adorable grin that showed all his unnatural teeth still split all over his face. They both loved this.

And unfortunately for the dishes, it happened quite often. Ze’ev often had to get up early (even earlier than Scarlet did to feed the animals) to wash the forgotten plates and cups and silverware. Not that he was complaining about it.

Right now though, he threw her on the bed, tearing off his shirt as he crawled on top of her to kiss her. They’d long gotten used to his body, and he wasn’t ashamed of it anymore. Instead, they had begun to use it to their own advantage, its power for one, both physically on the farm and sexually in bed. Scarlet had rather grown to appreciate it; she loved the faint layer of hair all over his body and its softness against her skin, the bulging muscles, and of course, the extra-thick dick.

She moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. He was barely propped above her, lifting her head up into the crook of his elbow, the other hand grabbing at her large tit. “Scarlet,” he whispered between kisses.

“Ze’ev,” she murmured back, running a hand across his textured abdomen. “I love you so much.”

“Me or my wolf body?” he asked, and Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Can’t I love both?” she muttered to herself. If she was being completely honest though, she was surprised with how comfortable he was in his own skin, for any mention of his more wolfish features a year ago would have resulted in eventual tears and Scarlet rocking him gently as he asked her repeatedly if she still loved him. The answer was always yes, of course. Even if Scarlet didn’t love his body in the way she did, she would still love  _ him _ , no matter what he looked like. It was the inside that mattered the most.

But she pushed those thoughts away for now, instead focusing on the long hard thing that pressed into her thigh and the way that her core burned. Ze’ev’s tongue was moving lower and lower, drawing circles—no, spirals—down her jaw and neck, and now he was pushing the fabric of her plain grey shirt away, but the garment would not give. With a growl, Ze’ev slashed his fingers (claws, really) across the shirt and it tore straight down the middle, making Scarlet moan in pleasure although he hadn’t really touched her at all. It was more of the sexiness of his presumption that aroused her, the expectation that he should have her.

She was  _ his  _ alpha.

And  _ he  _ was  _ hers _ .

Soon her jeans were gone too (good riddance; they had been too tight anyway) and Ze’ev did the same trick to her panties as he’d done to her shirt, the small piece of fabric discarded on the floor next to the bed. Her bra he took off nicely, however, for that was not an expendable item.

“Ze’ev, hurry up—”

He grinned at her, a practically evil grin in his eye as he lowered his head to her stomach, leaving kisses across her soft, plushy stomach and placed a hand to her cunt. “Mmm,” Ze’ev whispered, and Scarlet held in a light giggle as his breath tickled her skin. “You’re so wet!”

“Of course I am, you absolute fool,” she told him through gritted teeth. “Now get on with it!”

She could practically feel his smile, even with her head pressing against the pillow, tense with anticipation. A moment longer and his thumb was rubbing circles on her clit, hand flipped upward so that he could stick one abnormally large finger inside her. Scarlet groaned as he did so, her hands flapping down onto the unmade bed and fingers finding a place where she could grip the sheets as her hips bucked upward. “Ze’ev!”

“I know, Scarlet, my love,” he murmured, sticking a second and then a third finger within her. Scarlet groaned, though whether it was in pain or in ecstasy, she did not know. All the while, his thumb encircled her clit skillfully, and she saw, smirking, that his other hand was pumping his own dick.

“Oh, stars—I’m about to—” Scarlet moaned, and Ze’ev immediately pulled away, albeit reluctantly. “What are you doing?” she asked him, an edge to her voice. “Ze’ev! Hey!”

He only rolled his eyes at her, instead lining up his leaking dick to her dripping cunt and plunging it inside, and starting to create a rhythm as he extracted and re-inserted himself, all the while breathing heavily.

Oh, holy  _ spades _ , this felt so good.

Scarlet had lost track of how many times they’d had sex (after all, they’d been married for a little over a year), but every time it was like the sensation was the best thing she’d ever felt. And Ze’ev felt the same way.

Their hips bucked together as they both came closer to the edge, and Scarlet bit her lip.

Ze’ev watched her through hooded eyes as her curly red hair spread across the mattress, shifting slightly as she thrashed her head from side to side in pleasure. He was so lucky.

“Oh Ze’ev— _ Ze’ev _ ! I’m so close!”

“Come for my, my alpha,” he murmured, closing his eyes, and she did with a breathy moan, milking his cock as he fucked her through her orgasm, his coming soon after. He felt their essences mingling acutely, for he hadn’t bothered to put on a condom. They did want kids, and hopefully soon.

Afterwards, he lay down at her side, hand tangling in her messy red curls as he kissed her, hands roaming to cup her ass and jiggle it slightly as Scarlet laughed into his lips.

“You’re wonderful, do you know that?” she asked.

“Really?” He couldn’t help the note of shyness that crept into his voice.

“Always, my alpha,” she replied softly, cupping his face, and he let his eyes flutter closed. “And I love you for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they are so hot together. i had to do it to em. comments always appreciated:)


	6. rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very short. written for anon on tumblr. prompt: ☔ rainy day  
> (not written fro TLC ships week but it's very short which is why I'm posting it here!)

The rain was crashing down on Scarlet as she walked through the flooded garden behind the farmhouse, and the chill of it was beginning to seep into her skin. She wouldn’t have been out here at all if it wasn’t for the fact that she had forgotten her portscreen out somewhere, and she was sure that it must have fallen out of her pocket as she watered the tomatoes. Now, though, the weather had gone from a light drizzle to downright pouring; Scarlet could feel the wetness of it trickling down her neck where her raincoat parted from her skin and sinking into the soft fabric of her socks. Goddamnit. She hated wet socks.

“You need help?” a voice behind her asked, and Scarlet whirled around to find Ze'ev standing there in only a thin t-shirt and jeans, his hair matted down from the rain. He looked rather like a lost puppy, and the thought made Scarlet smile despite her discomfort. “Ze'ev,” she said to him, almost yelling over the sound of the raindrops hitting the tin roof of the garden shed. “I thought you were in town!”

She saw a grin flit across his face. “I smelled the rain, and immediately turned around,” he said, gesturing to where Scarlet could now see the car parked in the driveway.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. Of course he had smelled the rain. She should have known that he would worry after her right away. “And I’m fine, aren’t I?” she quipped back.

Ze'ev narrowed his eyes. “ _ Fine _ as in you’re soaking wet and probably catching a cold? Sure. Why aren’t you inside?”

She scowled, wiping a new pool of water from her face where it had dripped from the hood of her raincoat into her eyes. “I’m looking for my port.” At her words, she saw him grimace and shiver slightly. “Scar….I don’t think you’re going to be able to get that thing working again.”

Her portscreen had been on the fritz for the last couple of weeks. Scarlet had supposed that she better get Cinder or Cress to work on it, but she had simply been to lazy to reach out. “I know.”

Ze'ev stepped towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. “I’ll still help you look though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, these one shots were far from my best work. mostly they were written far too quickly and then went unedited. so consider reading something else of mine (which will be a lot better) if you're still on the fence haha. stay away from those dramione wattpad drabble collection tho:P i wrote those when i was 14-15 adjfklj
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! that's all for this lil drabble collection! see you next time! comments are always appreciated n stay safe<3

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated<3 stay safe!


End file.
